


EL BAÑO

by Merey69



Series: The House [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merey69/pseuds/Merey69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal y Will en algún lugar hermoso, han escapado y estan juntos. Nada más importa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL BAÑO

EL BAÑO

Entramos en una amplia estancia, paredes y suelos de mármol de carrara, blanco en las paredes, blanco y negro en el suelo, como un gran tablero de ajedrez. Presidiendo la habitación, la bañera, grande, de loza, con grifos y patas dorados en forma de pez, de cuya boca brota el agua con la que Will llena la bañera. 

Se ha puesto el albornoz que le regaló Hannibal, exterior de seda azul, “como tus ojos” le dijo, y el interior afelpado, termina de llenar la bañera y baja a esperar a Hannibal.

Hannibal abre la puerta y encuentra a Will esperándole, intenta hablar pero Will le pone un dedo delante de la boca, claro gesto para que guarde silencio. Lo coge de la mano y lo conduce arriba, al baño.

Hannibal se deja llevar, cuando llegan al baño, Will sigue sin decir una palabra, tampoco deja que Hannibal hable. Lentamente empieza a desvestirlo, primero la americana, el chaleco, los zapatos, calcetines, pantalones, camisa y slip, todo lo hace muy lentamente, con manos expertas, acostumbradas a realizar esa tarea.

Introduce a Hannibal en la bañera, el agua caliente y unas gotas de Dior Homme, es una sensación agradable, sentir el agua alrededor. Will comienza a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de Hannibal, frotando con suavidad cada centímetro de su piel, cada pliegue, cada cicatriz… 

Hannibal siente una erección, pero no se atreve a decir ni hacer nada para no estropear el momento. Will saca las manos del agua, y se quita el albornoz, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, hermoso a pesar de las cicatrices. Se introduce en la bañera, encima de Hannibal que se estremece al sentir como su polla penetra a Will y este empieza a moverse para recibirla toda en su interior. La sensación en abrumadora, Hannibal muerde la espalda de Will, y logra que emita un gemido entre el placer y el dolor. Continúan con su baile acuático hasta que Hannibal siente que Will arquea la espalda en un orgasmo, y entonces se deja llevar y se corre dentro de Will. Luces de colores en los ojos, presión en la cabeza y una sensación de que no hay nada mas allá de Will, el agua y el placer.

Cuando salen de bañera se besan largamente, se abrazan y todavía mojados se van al dormitorio.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste, todas vuestras sujerencias serán bien aceptadas.


End file.
